The Aftermath of War
by QueenGrace
Summary: When a surprise attack from the Beserkers catches Berk off guard; Hiccup, Stoick and Astrid are captured but when questions are asked about a certain Night Fury, the group must put their wills to the test to protect Toothless and Berk but when a Viking is forced to endure the worst form of torture will they ever truly recover? WARNING; TORTURE AND IMPLIED RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, Queengrace here with a new fanfiction, there is a warning for this fanfiction that there is implied rape in this fanfiction, I was studying vikings at school and this theme caught my attention it is NOT DETAILED AND IS ONLY ONE PART OF THE FICTION IT'S IMPLIED NOT DESCRIBED. **

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Attack

This is Berk, the most unique Island in the archipelago, you see where most vikings kill dragons we race them!

"Hiccup!" The teens yelled in unison as Hiccup stole yet another sheep before anyone had even spotted it, the advantages of having a Night Fury! Fastest dragon in the book of dragons!

As Hiccup reached the basket he could hear his father cheering him on causing Hiccup to raise his head with pride as his dragon dropped the sheep causing cheers to erupt from the stalls.

"That's my boy!" Stoick screamed as he raised his fist in the air, laughter escaped Hiccups mouth at his fathers display. Two horns played.

"The black sheep is mine, dear" Astrid taunted as she towards the Blacksmiths where the sheep was released. Hiccup rolled his eyes and proceeded towards the target until he noticed several specks on the Hooligans water...

Hiccup abandoned the game, Toothless snarled at the boats as those several specks became tens to hundreds, it was an armada of ships sporting the symbol of the Skrill.

"Beserkers, they have weapons bud." Hiccup spoke when an arrow flew towards them hitting Hiccups shoulder armour, piercing it -slightly grazing his shoulder. Toothless needed no signal and retreated to Berk.

"Beserkers in our water!" Hiccup shouted landing next to his father who raised his arms "they're here to attack." Hiccup spoke removing the arrow from his armour.

"Everyone retreat to Outcast Island, Spitelout return with reinforcements, anyone willing to stay to occupy the Beserkers meet at the Great hall!" Stoick yelled causing riders to mount and flee.

"There here for Toothless," Hiccup spoke petting his ebony dragon who cooed, nuzzling his rider affectionately to extinguish his anxiety.

"Go with the others." Stoick said as he mounted Skullcrusher before making his way to the Great hall. Hiccup mounted Toothless before following his father -disobeying him again.

At the great hall stood the his friends; Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"I want to help," Gustav spoke running towards the group.

"Gustav, can you take Toothless to Outcast Island, their here for him." Gustav nodded before mounting Toothless who tilted his head at the younger boy on his saddle. "You know how to work the leavers?" Hiccup asked Gustav who nodded.

Hiccup stroked his dragon before staring at his eyes. "You need to go but I'll see you soon, okay bud? I promise" Hiccup whispered as he turned hovering his hand near the dragons nose after a moment of hesitation the dragon accepted the gesture giving a little growl which Hiccup translated into 'don't do anything stupid' before flying away without his true rider.

"What's the plan" Hiccup asked, his father narrowed his eyes "Your going to Outcast Island, take Skullcrusher." Stoick commanded before turning to Gobber who had just arrived with Grump.

"No, I'm staying." Hiccup spoke causing his father to let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hiccup, Dagur has tried to kill you on too many occasions to count-" Stoick began only to be interupted.

"I'm sure me and Inferno can deal with him. I'm not leaving." Hiccup stated causing Gobber to speak up.

"Stoick, the boys not leaving, just let him stay. We need as much help as possible fending these guys off" Gobber added causing Stoick to groan.

"Fine."

Hiccup jumped onto Stormfly smiling at Astrid who was getting comfy on her saddle.

"Lets go, the target is Dagur, if we defeat him the others will fall back." Stoick spoke as the took flight not realising that Beserkers were on their island hiding in the shadows.

"Soon Hiccup." Dagur whispered as the watched the dragons head towards their ships.

Fire englfed the ships in a matter of seconds, occasionally bolas and arrows were fired at them. Hiccup looked at the ships and the lack of soldiers when realisation struck.

"Berks on fire!" Gobber shouted pointing to the village. "It was a trap, they're on Berk."

The dragons returned to Berk not realising what was in store for them...

As the dragons hovered over the Island there was no sign of Beserkers so carefully the dragons landed each rider held their weapons, eyes darted the sound of wood burning distracted them as they dismounted.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Dagur purred as he walked out of the flames, everyone raised their weapons. At this point Beserkers surrounded the dragon riders.

"Leave our village." Stoick growled causing Dagur to laugh, Stoick grabbed Hiccup proctectively.

"I want the Night Fury, then I'll leave." Dagur challenged cause Tuffnut to snort.

"Dragon isnt here, butt face." Tuffnut spoke raising his speare.

Suddenly the dragons grabbed their riders with their mouths and talons and took flight just before arrows were fired where they had been standing.

The dragons landed in the forest releasing their riders.

"You all need to go, I'll stay behind and keep them occupied." Stoick spoke, only for Hiccup to stand against him once again.

"I'm staying with you." Hiccup stated.

"Me too." Astrid said touching Hiccups shoulder supportively.

"Gobber, tell the rescue team to come to the front beach and use the tunnels." Stoick commanded.

"I will, stay safe, all of you." Gobber said as everyone took flight including Stormfly and Skullcrusher.

The three ran deep into the woods their Berkian knowledge guiding them. The sound of Beserkers broke through their quiet running.

"To the cove" Stoick whispered as they ran through the narrow passege that led to the cove. The three jumped and stayed against the wall as Beserkers ran past, as silence returned the trio began panting from the run.

"Got you" Dagur laughed as he spotted them from across the cove, before they could escape the enterance was blocked by Berserkers. They all raised their weapons, Hiccup released Inferno.

There was a whistle in the air before Hiccup felt a sharp pain in his neck, he raised his hand feeling an alien weapon attactched to his skin, it was a dart, Stoick and Astrid watched in horror as Hiccups eyes grew heavy before he collapsed.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered as she fell to the ground, lifting Hiccups head his eyes were glazed over.

"Sleepy..." Hiccup slurred as the same dart like weapon hit her spine causing Astrids her body to relax. Astrid and Hiccup watched as Stoick lifted them, dodging each attack, Beserkers flooded into the cove, surrounding him, it was a matter of minutes until Stoick met the same fate. Hiccup and the others lay deteated in a glazed haze. Dagur marched towards the three as the were seperated he reached to Hiccup who lay on the ground, Dagur traced his fingers over Hiccups stuble.

"Mines." Dagur whispered as he lifted Hiccup towards the hidden fleet.

The dragons landed on Outcast Island, as the riders dismouted they were greeted by Outcasts.

"What brings Berks people to my Island?" Alvin asked smiling at the riders.

"Beserker attack. We need your help. Theres riders occupying them-" Gobber began before being stopped.

"It was a trap. Stoick, Hiccup and Astrid are still there!" Fishlegs screamed as he landed next to Gobber.

"Ill get my troops ready," Alvin said as his Whispering Death came to his side feeling his Alvins blood lust caused the dragon to roar.

The trio woke to the rocking of the boat, Astrid imediately took in her surroundings, she was cuffed and in a cell directly across from Hiccup who was just waking.

"Are you okay kids?" Stoick shouted, he was in the right cell off Astrid.

"I'm fine, you?" Astrid spoke.

"I am fine" Hiccup spoke as he moved to a sitting position, he too had cuffs restraining him. "Any idea how to escape?" Hiccup asked as he felt around his wrists.

"We need to bide our time," Stoick replied honestly as he too got comfortable.

All they could do was wait until someone, preferably their allies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter stay turned as things take a turn for the worst. Thanks for reading and feel free to review, your imput could affect the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS IMPLIED RAPE and TORTURE. Hey guys, I was amazed at the response I got and decided to put this up early, I am still working on Blackmail but do to having to rewrite it for a third time it's fair to say I'm getting sick of writing the same bloody chapter! It will be up soon**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Where is the Night Fury?**

The trio waited, the rocking of the boat and the waves crashing against the vessel broke the silence between them. Hiccup looked at his girlfriend, inwardly he was terrified for her and his father, Dagur was cruel.

"Hello" Dagur greeted as he entered the prison, he strided around the corridor. "So where is the Night Fury?" Dagur asked as he continued his walk.

"We won't tell you." Hiccup responded as he tried to break free. He froze when he heard his cell door being unlocked, the teen merely glared at the annoyed Dagur as he looked down at Hiccup.

"Where is the Night Fury?" Dagur hissed, his Beserker like mentality was easing into his features. Hiccup puffed out his chest in an attempt to hide his fear.

"I'd rather die than tell you." Hiccup replied his eyes locked onto Dagurs, the Beserker snarled as he kicked Hiccup in the face causing him to fall onto his back, blood trickled from is now broken nose.

"Hiccup, leave him alone!" Astrid snarled as she looked at her injured boyfriend, this only fueled Dagur as he proceeded to lift Hiccup by his neck, pinning him against the cells wooden wall, Hiccup gasped for air.

"One of you tell me! Unless you want a dead Heir." Dagur hissed tightening his grip on Hiccups throat causing Stoick and Astrid to growl. Hiccup looked at Dagur defiantly before kicking hard in shin causing Dagur to drop Hiccup, the Heir then proceeded to use his head to hit Dagurs chest throwing him against the cell bars.

"That's my boy." Stoick cheered, Dagur opened his to Hiccups leg flying towards him and in one swift move he grabbed Hiccups ancle throwing it up causing Hiccup to land on the floor straight on his hands earning a yelp from the Heir. Dagur closed the cell before turning to a guard.

"Knock them out and bound their legs. In fact move them to the secure cells just incase they do manage to get out their cells." Dagur commanded as he left the prison. Hiccup cursed as the guard turned to him, Hiccup stared with a defiant glint in his eyes as the guard shot another dart at his neck.

"Sorry." Hiccup shouted to his girlfriend and father as he maintained his glare towards the guard as he darted them.

"It was worth it, you left a mark on him." Astrid stated as he body turned numb.

"Aye, he'll be feeling that tomorrow." Stoick added before their visions turned to black.

Toothless and the other riders landed on Berk, the Night Fury put his snout to ground before chasing the scent of his rider.

"Toothless, there could be Beserkers" Gustav yelped as Toothless ran at full speed towards the cove, the riders trailed behind him eyes open for enemies, below Berkians and Outcasts ran through the caves prepared for a battle...

Toothless stopped in the cove where the scent went cold, Skullcrusher landed followed by Stormfly. Both tracker dragons cooed.

_"Toothless, they've been taken"_ Skullcrusher roared as the other riders landed, each human watched the three.

_"We need to go back- this has Hiccups scent on it..We can use this to find them." _

_"I'm an oaf, my rider could be dead all because I left him. Lets go."_ Toothless growled opening his wings signalling Gustav to open his tail.

"They have the scent." Snotlout shouted as the returned to the skies.

"They're not here, follow the tracker dra-" Gobber began until he saw them flying away, they were not waiting. "They're likely taking them to Beserker Island," Gobber shouted as he flew with the other dragons as; Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gustav, Skullcrusher and Stormfly flew towards their friends.

"We'll be right behind you." Alvin shouted as the troops returned to the boats aware of the route the Beserkerd took.

The trio woke up once again, Hiccup looked across to see Astrid and his father; they were both bound by their arms and legs. Hiccup looked to find his prosthetic was missing and his hands were bound. All three rooms were identical each had their own wooden bed which they had all been lying on, Astrid was the first to move into into sitting position followed by his father, then Hiccup.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked noticing the dry blood on Hiccups nose and head. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"No missing limbs, I'll survive, are you?" Hiccup asked recieving nods.

"Hello again." Dagur greeted as he entered with two guards following.

"Where is the dragon." Dagur hissed, "get in their cells." Dagur commanded as one soldier entered Astrids cell as the other entered Stoicks. Dagurs eyes turned to Hiccup as he entered his cell.

"We'll never tell you." Astrid hissed, Dagur nodded causing the guard to punch Astrid in the stomach followed by a punch to the jaw causing Astrid to fall on the ground with a pained cry.

"Astrid" Hiccup cried as he lunged towards her only to be pushed by and kicked in his stump by Dagur. Hiccup felt the pain explode in his amputated leg, he screamed as he lay on ground, he spat blood, his lip was burst with the fall. Dagur looked at ths blood before turning to Stoick nodding. The guards assaulted Hiccups loved ones as he too was beaten. The attack lasted five minutes as all three Berkians worried for each other.

Stoick watched as his son was repeatedly beaten, he growled like a Rubblehorn mentally swearing that he would kill Dagur. He felt so helpless to help. Stoick was then kicked in the face causing him to fall on his back from the sitting position. Occasionally Stoick heard a yelp from Astrid only fuelling his rage.

"Leave." Dagur said to his guards who happily left, leaving Dagur alone his prisoners. He looked down at Hiccup, blood tricked down his chin, Dagur admired his work; broken nose, split lip, bruised body. Hiccup was just focusing on breathing- his breathing was laboured, Dagur smiled concluding a broken rib...maybe two? The blood caught his eye again, he looked at Hiccups eyes he was still defiant even after his beating...that is when an idea came to mind.

"How dare you harm my girlfriend and father, I'm going to-" Hiccup roared with voice of a Night Fury until Dagur grabbed his throat.

Stoick and Astrid could only watch in horror as Hiccup struggled against his grip, hissing like his beloved dragon, his eyes burst with rage. Suddenly Dagur did the unexpected. He licked the blood from Hiccups face causing Hiccups eyes to widen in horror, his face scruched with disgust as he wriggled again Dagurs grip.

"Stop!" Hiccup screamed as his thrashing increased causing Dagur to smile, he'd found his weakness.

"Leave my son alone!" Stoick roared as he attempted to stand only to fall. Astrid cringed at the sight, he was her boyfriend. Stoick was furious, how dare he taste his blood.

Dagur looked at Hiccups eyes, his breathing had increased, he was afraid.

Dagur threw Hiccup against the wall where Astrid and Stoick could see Hiccups face. The Chief smiled as he pushed in for a kiss causing Hiccup to panic, he pushed against Dagur only for him to press closer with his hand against his neck. The boy released muffled screams as Dagur extended the kiss, without a seconds hesitation he threw him on the wooden bed, Hiccup paled.

Astrid and Stoick stared in shock.

He wouldn't.

"Don't." Hiccup whimpered as Dagur removed his own armour.

"Where is the Night Fury?" Dagur asked as he grinned at Hiccup; he was now using all his energy to get off the bed and escape.

"You'll never find Toothless." Hiccup growled his eyes looked to his father and girlfriend. "Look away, please" Hiccup spoke as a tear ran down his cheek, "I'm sorry but Toothless is my best friend, nothing will seperate us."

"Dagur if you do this I will kill you!" Stoick roared as he used his body to hit the bars only to fall onto his back.

"Hm, thats a challenge. I love challenges." Dagur smiled.

"Dad please, there is nothing you can do." Hiccup cried his eyes welling with tears, "just look away, I'll try to be quiet" Hiccup whimpered the last part as he closed his eyes bracing for the inevitable.

Stoick and Astrid turned their backs in defeat, tears silently ran down their cheeks, helpless. That's when the screams began. Astrid clenched her fists if Stoick didn't get to Dagur first she would destroy him.

"Where is the Night Fury" was met with silence or an occasional whimper. Stoick and Astrid knew revealing Toothless would result in his capture and potential death, if Hiccup wouldn't give the information neither would they.

"Dagur, don't!" Hiccup pleaded causing tears to run down her face.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were bored, the two teens hung upside down on their dragon. The journey was longer than they could handle and even Grump was falling asleep more often than usual.

"We should be a days flight from the Island but it appears they've taken a longer route." Gobber stated, after all the fleet had the fastest long boats and had a head start...

"awww" the teens groaned in unison, suddenly Toothless screeched his rider was in distressed he could feel it.

Toothless pumped his wings faster breaking ahead, his heart racing, this was his fault. Gustav frowned the dragon was worried.

"On dragon it shouldn't be as long." Gustav said to Toothless.

Dagur left the cells. Hiccup sat on floor facing the wall his body shaking.

"Hiccup? Son?" Stoick spoke softly his son was silent he kept his back to them, ashamed to be seen.

"Hiccup, please say something" Astrid spoke shuffling towards the bars, Hiccup turned around to see Astrids black eye and turned to face the wall again.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Hiccup spoke his voice hoarse from his screams.

"You have nothing to apologise about." Stoick said rubbing his bruised cheek. Hiccup shook his head before rolling into a ball, before vomiting. The last words Dagur had said ringing in his mind.

"I'll be back for you in an hour."

* * *

**Author note: I do not ship Dagcup but I agree Dagurs attraction is cannon but Hiccup doesn't feel the same way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter feel free to review or message me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys happy snoggletog and happy new year! This chapter was a little rushed but I wanted to get this one out ASAP so I can concentrate on Blackmail this week and hopefully return my focus next week! Good news NO MORE IMPLIED RAPE! There may be flashbacks but no more rape ^^**

* * *

Hiccup lay on the floor of his cell, every movement hurt, his stomach curled. Dagur was returning soon and mentally he wasn't sure if he could cope. He moved in the sitting position before shuffling towards the cell door, Astrid and Stoick turned around before doing the same.

"He's coming back." Hiccup spoke his face filled with disgust at the thought of Dagur near him. Astrid and Stoick frowned, they needed an escape plan, Astrid had an idea. She swallowed in disgust but it could work.

"I've got a plan, you need to trust me guys." Astrid spoke as she prepared plan, "just go with it." Astrid spoke as she rolled on her back just as two guards checked on them.

"Dagur will be down soon." The guard spoke as he brought a small box with him laying it on the ground. "What's wrong with her?" The guard asked as he saw the blonde haired girl twitching and coughing.

"Go check!" The other guard groaned as his fellow soldier entered her cell, Astrid let pained groans escape her mouth.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried as he watched her, adding to the realism of her act.

The guard unbound her arms and legs to check her woulds only for Astrid to stop, screaming her war cry she knocked out the guard with a kick to the head, her hands darted to the keys before fighting the other guard.

The guard unsheathed his sword but Astrid snapped his wrist taking the sword raising it to his neck.

"Get in the cell." Astrid hissed, the guard obeyed. Astrid then opened Stoicks cell, shocked to see the state of her Chief, quickly she took Stoicks bindings off. They then ran to Hiccup, opening his cell, Astrid fell to the floor wrapping her arms around Hiccup before taking his arm bindings off.

"Come here son" Stoick spoke lifting his son up due to his missing leg and shocked state.

"What are you doing?" Dagur screamed, Astrid charged towards him sword in hand but Dagur carried his own weapon; a crossbow.

"My arm!" Astrid screamed as the arrow embedded itself in her fighting arm.

"Guards!" Dagur shouted causing Beserkers to run towards the escaped prisoners, darts were shot and within seconds Stoick and Astrid were knocked out.

Dagur walked towards Hiccup, dragging him by his hair into his cell.

"I'll be back. Your girlfriend just gave me an idea."

...

"Won't be too long guys." Gobber shouted to the sleeping riders each carefully layed on their dragons back, a technique they had learned from Hiccup. Each rider groaned in response to Gobber, except Gustav who nodded, he wasn't used to riding a Night Fury and preffered to stay awake. Every so often Toothless cooed, he missed his rider.

...

Astrid woke up first she groaned, she found herself tied to the bars of her cell, her face looking out towards Hiccups; the boy was on the bed he had no bindings.

"Astrid? What's going on?" Stoick spoke waking in the same position.

"A punishment for your escape, you see behind you is my guards, each time you look away from Hiccup or speak...you will get a lash. At the end we'll add up the lashes and Hiccup will get them!" Dagur chirped, as he entered Hiccups cell, "and if you don't tell me where the Night Fury is that will be another lash." Dagur added.

Dagur unsheathed his dagger, pressing the blade into his skin. Hiccup whimpered as Dagur decorated him with the blade. Suddenly Dagur bit Hiccups neck in an animalistic manner.

Astrid couldn't look, she turned her head. A crack greeted the silent air followed by Astrid grunting.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, two cracks replied as his father and girlfriend recieved another. Hiccup went silent as the knife dug in once again.

"Where is the dragon?" Dagur growled his knife creating a clean cut over Hiccups tunic.

_Crack, crack, crack..._

Each followed by pained cries.

Ten minutes passed.

Stoick and Astrid were thrown on their beds with pained cries, Astrid could feel each cut on her arms, legs, back and even neck. The guards locked their cells as the two squirmed in an attempt to reduce the pain.

"How many lashes each?" Dagur asked putting his armour back on. Hiccup lay on the bed, he was still, his torso bare; thin slices decorated every inch of his flesh.

"19/29" The guards spoke in unison.

"48 it is," Dagur grinned as he raised his whip at Hiccup. Dagur aimed for the back, his lashes lighter not wanting to scar his prize.

"Ahh" Hiccup yelled as the leather made contact his skin, he wanted to curl in a ball waiting to fall into oblivion, each lash worse than the last.

"48!" Dagur chirped looking at his handy work. Blood tricked onto the wooden floor. "Where is the dragon?"

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU" Hiccup hissed with ferosity causing Dagur to whip him again catching his face, blood tricked down his cheek. Dagur smiled as walked up to Hiccup, his cheek now sliced open.

"You are mines, maybe Astrid would break with my methods." Dagur challenged, "Not been with a female in a long time." Dagur whispered causing Hiccups body to shake with rage and disgust.

"No..."

"Where is the dragon" Dagur asked choking Hiccup. The Heir spat in his face as his body screamed for air. Dagur released Hiccup before pinning the boy, he unsheathed his bloody dagger holding Hiccup down he engraved words into his inner forearm.

"Beserker property"

Tears ran down Hiccups cheeks from the hot pain that came from the wound. The Heir looked to see the words causing his sobs to increase, he was broken. Dagur strolled towards Astrids cell.

"So Astrid, where is Toothless" Dagur asked causing Hiccups eyes to widen, his girlfriends eyes too reflected his own as she struggled against her bindings only to hiss at her back wounds.

Dagur grabbed the injured girls face closing in...

"I'll tell you!" Hiccup broke as his heart stopped, Dagur grinned.

"Where?" Dagur asked, his grin filled with pride.

"He's here" Stoick spoke up hearing the dragons memorable whistle.

The boat rocked as a plasma blast sent everyone tumbling. The sound of soldiers scrambling on deck greeted their ears, in a matter of seconds a blur of black burst through Astrid's cell roof.

The Night Fury pinned Dagur to the ground. Bright green eyes glared at the human, teeth bared as his claws dug into Dagurs throat. The dragon hissed at the Chief, the smell of Hiccups blood lingered on this human.

He hurt his Hiccup.

He had to be punished.

The Night Fury grabbed the human throwing him at the wall knocking him out with a loud crack.

Toothless proceeded to break down Stoicks door followed by Hiccups.

Toothless ran to his riders side, he had water running down his face. His rider hugged him tightly earning a coo from the ebony dragon. Toothless licked his riders face, he was hurt, he could taste blood and salt. His human slumped on him, he was sleeping. Toothless retracted his teeth before lifting Hiccup away from the horrible men.

Stoick grabbed his cape and wrapped his son in it, Hiccup was bleeding badly, his wrist had been sliced deep. Toothless cooed nudging his riders head.

"To the dragons" Stoick shouted as he limped to the boats.

"Are you okay?" Gobber asked, all three were bleeding...

"Fine, where is the fleet, Hiccup and Astrid need medical attention." Stoick asked his son was growing pale.

They reached the deck. Astrid hugged Stormfly.

"Gustav, ride Stormfly, me and Toothless have some revenge to seek." Astrid growled jumping on Toothless who agreed with a snarl.

"Astrid your hurt, revenge can wait." Fishlegs spoke as everyone set off. Stoick petted Skullcrusher as he held his son tight.

"Hiccup needs you! We need to go now!" Stoick shouted following Gobber towards the fleet. Astrid nodded but Toothless had other ideas...

The ebony dragon flew up, stalling causing him to fall backwards directly towards Dagurs ship and with one blast sunk the ship.

Hiccups breathing slowed, come to think of Stoick felt dizzy and sick, he was losing blood, he looked to Astrid her face was white, blood trickled down her back. The fleets came in sight.

"We need a healer" Stoick barked as an Outcast pushed forwards.

"Come with me" The Outcast said leading Stoick below deck, Astrid landed before pressing herself against the boat mast.

"Astrid, what happened to Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked seriously as the remaing dragons landed.

"We were assualted, given lashes and Hiccup-" Astrid stopped tears running down her cheeks as realisation sunk in.

"Was..he you know?" Gobber said sadly avoiding the word, Astrid burst into tears. "Beserkers form of torture. It was outlawed by Oswald but Dagur changed that when he killed his father. You see that was how previous generations got information, male or female. I've known many who been victim of such torture." Gobber spoke ignoring the confused looks from the twins, his eyes caught Astrids, she was passing out.

Astrid collapsed.

"I'll take her to the healer" Gobber shouted running towards the healer. Blood staining his hands. Gobber made a mental note to ensure rumours did not spread around Berk about his torture.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, feel free to message me ideas or thoughts or even review, thanks guys!


End file.
